The Snogging List
by deceptive-serenade
Summary: I'm visiting the Potter home for one day, and things have already gotten screwy. Am I the only sane one here?  Sequel to The Bucket List!  Albus/OC Rose/Scorpius
1. Awkward Glowing

Sequel to _The Bucket List._

**The Snogging List**

I'm visiting the Potter home for _one day_, and things have already gotten screwy. First, there's Rose, who's turned into this Pink Devil. Then there's Aiden, who keeps trying to get Albus to forgive him. Then there's Al himself, who keeps being mysterious and luring me to random places to snog! And lastly, my brother. Luke has fallen in love with a muggle girl.

Am I the only sane one here?!

**Chapter One: Awkward Glowing**

"Sophia, my dearest, _darling_ sister that I love so, _so _much and could never live without -"

"Cut the crap," I said sharply, trying to hold back my laughter. My twin brother slumped his arm over my shoulder and ruffled his black hair, grin so bright and goofy that I wanted to freeze it so it'd stay like that _all_ the time.

Yes, I do _love_ magic!

And what could give Luke Wood such a smile?

A girl.

"She's Lily's friend," I told Luke sternly, waving a hand in his face as he watched the two girls disappear around the house and into their backyard. "A year younger than you."

"Your point?"

"_Luke_," I groaned, shrugging his arm off of me, "you can't just hit on her. You've only just met her!"

He made his trademark adorable pouty face at me, effectively (and unfortunately) breaking me don't-you-misbehave look. "But _Soph_ -"

"Oi, what're you whining about?"

We whipped around as Aiden Thomas, one of Luke's best friends (and perhaps the bane of my existence), waved at us from outside the Potter's picket fence. He leaned over the fence to unlock it before bounding in, looking extremely happy. "Hey!"

"Hello, Aiden," I greeted, giving him a short hug. He was already looking over my shoulder, craning his neck in search of something. Or rather, some_one._

"Where's Lily?" he asked eagerly, having forgotten all about Luke's whining.

Boys are so predictable.

"She went the pool with her friend -" I stopped speaking as Aiden was already off, heading around the house to the direction of the pool. Luke grabbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'll just follow him," he said sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"_No._"

"But Soph, I'm in _love_ with her!" And before I could say another word, he had taken off behind Aiden, running with wild abandon with that crazy look in his eyes that made me worry about his sanity.

I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't that I didn't want my brother to be in love; it was just that he fell too fast and much too hard. It was also true that he fell out of love just as quickly, but that doesn't mean he should break a poor little girl's heart in the process.

Speaking of hearts, where the hell is my boyfriend?

Ah, _boyfriend._ That felt good to say.

I pushed open the Potter's front door; Lily had left it unlocked, saying that she hadn't "the slightest bloody clue where her brother was, and that if I wanted to snog his face off, I could look for him myself."

Fiesty, that one. At least she can control Aiden.

I walked into the house and searched the place with my eyes; Albus was bound to be around here _somewhere_; his parents were at work, so they couldn't exactly berate him and Lily for their terrible hospitality. It wasn't too big of a deal, though; Luke, Aiden and I had been to the Potter home too many times to count, and I knew the place just as well as they did.

As the thought went through my mind, someone jumped on my back.

Okay, maybe I'm _not_ as comfortable as I thought.

"AHHHHHH!" I stumbled into the kitchen and fell flat on my face. What? I'm not particularly strong, and who the hell expects a person to stay _up_ when they're tackled?

Okay, I'm weak. Sue me.

Oh, hello there, BLOODY COLD FLOOR!

"Whoever just killed my back and my nose, could get _off_ me?" I demanded loudly, trying to lift myself up but failing miserably as my arms collapsed.

My arms are like flailing noodles.

See, look at them! Absolutely pathetic.

Red hair fell in front of my vision, and I slumped. "_Rose. Weasley,"_ I groaned, suppressing the urge to whip out my wand and hex her out the door (which, by the way, was still open. Whoops). She shifted on my back, probably trying to make herself comfy.

Ladies and gentleman: my best friend. In _love,_ no less.

That's never good, in case you were wondering.

"Soph, I missed you!" she squealed in a very un-Rose-like manner. I grunted as she rolled off of me, hugging me as soon as I picked myself off the ground and before I could even look at her properly. "Where've you been?"

"Grounded, I - _Rose, _what happened to you?"

I take that back; this could not be my best friend. My best friend never would've worn makeup to hide her freckles. My best friend would never dress up in something that would make _Vanessa Brown,_ the school slag, jealous. _My_ best friend loves her curls, and would _never_ straighten them.

And there isn't a new boy. She's already got one.

Rose was smiling excitedly as my jaw dropped. My Quidditch-obsessed-best-friend had turned into... a PINK DEVIL!

Okay, so maybe I'm getting carried away. But _seriously_? Rose hates pink! She likes _red!_ Red, red, red, red, RED!

"Don't you love it?" she asked, twirling around and making her already too-short skirt flare a little. I got this at a boutique in Diagon Alley -"

'BOUTIQUE'? It's a _store_! She always says it's a 'store'!

That's it. Rose has been corrupted. I have to get out of here.

I spun on my heel and ran from what I fully believed to be Rose's evil twin and sprinted away, my legs carrying me up the stairs two steps at a time. This could not be happening. My best friend has gone _mad_!

I stopped once I reached the next floor and listened to make sure she hadn't followed me. When I heard the back door slam shut, I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest wall.

New Rose is scaring me.

You miss a lot in a month, I suppose.

Yes, I hadn't seen any of my friends in an entire month. Albus, Luke, Aiden, Scorpius (yes, a Malfoy had befriended us Gryffindors after becoming one!) and I pulled a great prank in the middle of our graduation ceremony. My parents grounded both Luke and I, and this was the first day I was allowed to see anyone who wasn't related to me.

Including my boyfriend, who, might I add, wrote me _every day._

Suck on that, fan girls.

Albus Potter is famous. Comes with his father having saved the wizarding world and all that... but he's mine now. So back off.

Anyway, since my parents were so mad that they only allowed Luke and I to visit for a day before heading off on a family vacation, I had to make the most out of a fun day before not seeing anyone until the fall.

Sheesh. Parents can be so _touchy._

Suddenly, the wall behind me disappeared, and I fell for the _second time_ that day. I guess that "wall" was actually a door (look at me, so observant), and someone _opened_ that door (wow, I'm really great at figuring things out!). Luckily, whoever was behind me caught me and dragged me inside the room.

I stood back up and turned around as the door shut behind me, revealing my sleepy-looking boyfriend (_still_ feels so good to say). His face lit once he realized who it was, breaking into a gut-wrenching smile.

And the next thing I knew, before I could even spit out a 'hello' or a 'I missed you', Al was leaning down and pressing his lips on mine, one hand coming up to cup my cheek and the other pressing on the door behind me.

Okay, I won't lie. I liked this greeting better.

I smiled and kissed him back before letting up. "Hey," I said breathlessly, sliding my arms tight around him.

"Hi, Soph," he said before kissing me again. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," I answered, almost in a daze. Damn, my boyfriend is hot. After a month of letters, I'd almost forgotten that; he was making my heart beat faster and my face heat up as he looked me over. "Your sister is not happy with you."

"Yeah, I kicked her when she was trying to wake me up."

I laughed. "I missed you," I said quietly, kissing him again.

"I missed you too." He stepped away from me, letting me glance around his room for the first time. I'd never been in there; it was painted a light blue and contained a bed, a desk, a set of drawers and bookshelf. On the wall above his desk was a picture of the five of us.

"I love this picture!" I exclaimed fondly, hurrying over to it and taking the frame off the wall. I was in between Luke and Al, who were both laughing and trying to give me bunny ears. I was inching away from Al and blushing furiously, my smile trembling but looking pleased all the same. Scorpius was beside Al and sneezing, and Aiden was waving to the camera. I looked back to Al, who was watching from behind me.

"I have one at home, too. This was taken last summer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Seems like forever ago." As I fit the picture back on the hook, I noticed a piece of glowing parchment on his desk. "Al, what's this?"

In a flash, Al's eyes had widened and he snatched the paper, crumpling it as he stuffed it in his back pocket.

Well, that wasn't suspicious at ALL...

"Al?" I asked tentatively as he avoided my eyes. "What's on the parchment?"

"What parchment?"

"The one you put in your pocket."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms and intending to leave his room - except I never really got the chance. Before I knew what was happening, Al's soft lips were pressing insistently on mine.

Are _you_ going to resist?

Nope. I am perfectly content with the change of plans.

I slid my hands up his chest and circled them around the back of his neck, pulling him closer and closer to me. I was vaguely aware that Al was moving me backwards as we snogged, but it hadn't registered in my mind until I fell.

Wow. Why am I falling so much today?

Fortunately, where I was expecting to have met the lovely floor again (how's it going?), I met a soft surface instead. And as Al fell on top of me (why didn't you break my fall, tosser?), I became _very_ aware of the fact that we were snogging on his bed.

A _bed._

Where people, you know... _do it._

Warning bells were going off in my mind, but so was an explosion of butterflies in my stomach, a tingling, burning feeling where Al's hand was wandering right underneath my shirt on my hip, what he was doing with his tongue, and...

Uh oh.

"Al," I gasped, cutting off from his very warm lips.

"Mmhmm?" he asked, moving his lips to my jaw.

"We have to stop."

"Hmm?"

"We're stopping," I said firmly, although not really wanting to at all. "I'm not ready yet."

He pulled back. "For _snogging_?"

"For..." I bit my lip, and his eyes wandered there. "You know. _That._"

Al merely looked bewildered. "_What_?"

"For..." I grinded my teeth, frustrated. "Al, come on. To _do it_!" My voice was much too loud, and he flinched as he understood the message. "It's been one _month_, for Merlin's sake, we haven't even been on a date yet and we're only seventeen so don't you dare pressure me into anything because I'm just not -"

Al cut me off with his lips, kissing me hard for a moment. When he emerged, he was grinning widely. I gave him a look, still blushing from my confession. "I've _always_ wanted to do that," he admitted, kissing me again. "You rant too much."

I laughed. "So we're not..."

"I'm not ready yet, either." He paused. "Don't tell the guys."

"Oh, I dunno..." Al laughed and went in again.

Well, I'm glad _that_ awkward conversation is out of the way.

After a few minutes of snogging, he rolled over onto his back, staring happily up at the ceiling. "How're things down there? I only just woke up and got dressed, my sleep cycle is a bit wonky..."

I snorted. "Luke is in love with Lily's friend, Aiden is ogling Lily at the pool, Rose has transformed into the Pink Devil for reasons beyond my knowledge and Scorpius hasn't arrived." I looked over and Al started playing with my blonde hair again, just like he used to. "Are you mad at Aiden?"

"Yes."

"_Still_?"

"Yes," he repeated, rolling his eyes. "Which of Lily's friends is Luke in love with?"

"You're not surprised, either?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course not."

"I think her name is Scarlett."

"Oh, _her,_" he groaned, expression clearing. "Scarlett Reynolds. She had a crush on me last summer. Bloody annoying, she'd climb our wall and look through my window..."

"You poor soul," I teased.

"You have no idea," he said, making a face. "She tried to jump me nearly every day. Didn't take no for an answer. Then James visited, and she finally found a new obsession."

I laughed. "Let me guess: she was a fan girl? Sons of Harry Potter and all?"

"Actually, she's a muggle. Lives in our neighbourhood." He frowned, his fingers pausing in my hair. "I hope Luke knows that. He broke up with Brown because she hates Quidditch."

"He probably doesn't."

He groaned again. "Of _course_ not." We sat up and he pulled me closer, dropping another kiss on my lips. "I want to give you a tour of this place. Just you and me."

"Al, I already know this place pretty well -"

"A better one," he promised, his smile suddenly becoming mischievous. Al leaned and kissed me again, smiling against my lips. "I really missed you," he said under his breath, and I kissed him slowly in response.

Wow. We're a couple of hormonal, sappy teenagers.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Let's start!" As we left the room, Al leading the way, my eye caught on something. I giggled.

As fine as Al's arse is, I don't think it's supposed to glow.


	2. Falling Off the Roof

**Chapter Two: Falling Off the Roof**

"_This_," Al announced proudly, "is our roof."

"Wow, Al, I never would've guessed."

"Shut it, you," he joked, yanking my arm down to a sitting position. It turned out that Al had a direct passage from his room into the attic, and in turn, there was a window in there that led out to the roof. We were facing the backyard, and incidentally, the pool everyone else was at.

But let's just say we were a bit busy to notice.

I grinned against his lips and pulled back. Al's grip around my waist only tightened the farther back I leaned; I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't fall off." I laughed and he caught my lips again. I pushed him away.

"Just because we haven't seen each other in a month, it doesn't mean we have to snog all day," I tried to reason with him. Don't get me wrong; I loved kissing Al, but there was more to do than fit the stereotypical couple in love. Al looked disappointed but accepted it by pulling me closer and grabbing my hand.

"What's been going on for the past month, then?" he asked. "You said that you were going to tell me your NEWT results in person."

My grin grew wider at the thought. Wow, that must've been creepy. "I got O's and E's on practically everything. _Including,_" I hinted, "Defence." Al laughed; he'd been my tutor - well, more like _fake_ tutor, since he changed my grade in order to tutor me, aka get to know me. Still, I think some revision credit should go to him.

"That's great, Soph!" he exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully. "And that's not all."

"Hmm?"

"I got into Healing School." It was almost giddy, the way it came out; hard work really does pay off in the end. Al looked excited - and practically relieved.

Which was good, because he was the reason I almost didn't get in.

"We have to celebrate!" he announced, squeezing me into oblivion. "Stay for dinner, okay? I'll tell my mum to bake you a cake or something."

"Thank," I replied, beaming. He ruffled my hair and turned to the direction of the pool. Scorpius had evidently just arrived, as he and Rose were "greeting" each other (swapping spit); Lily and Aiden were splashing each other in the pool; Luke was shamelessly flirting with Scarlett, who was twirling her hair in response.

"I got into teacher's college," Al blurted out. I squealed.

"I knew you would!"

He grinned cheekily at me. "Do I get a prize?"

"Don't push it."

He pulled me closer. "You love me."

"That I do," I admitted shyly, "but don't deny you love me just as much."

"More."

"As it should be." He laughed and buried his face in my hair. After a moment, I felt his lips on my neck, and rolled my eyes.

This boy is seriously hormonal.

I looked down to the Potter's backyard, seeing it from the roof from the first time. They opted for a huge yard with a smaller house, thickets of trees lining the back of the yard and fencing around the sides.

"Is it just me, or is Scorpius completely okay with Rose?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Even from the roof, I could see him smiling at her and definitely straying his eyes lower than he normally would.

"Why wouldn't he be okay with Rose?"

"You know what I mean," I said absent-mindedly, straining to see. "Rose's freaky transformation. All the pink stuff."

"Oh..." Al trailed off, thinking for a moment. "I guess it gradually just happened, I didn't notice."

"How can you not notice her wearing a _skirt_?"

"Hogwarts uniforms included skirts."

I shook my head. "Not that short. Or pink."

"Oh."

"How can you not notice something so..." I struggled to find the words, not _really_ wanting to insult Rose, but knowing this wasn't my confident best friend. "... so different?"

"I dunno."

"C'mon Al, look at her," I reasoned, gesturing in her direction. She and Scorpius were sitting on the edge of the pool, Rose wearing a bit of clothing she called a bathing suit and Scorpius staring happily at her - almost in a bit of a daze. I was willing to bet that he'd fall into the pool if someone jumped up behind him.

Damn, now I want to try it!

"I see her."

"Then you can see - she's not _Rose,_" I explained. "She's turned into... Vanessa bloody Brown, or -"

"She's not that bad," he said, grabbing me around the waist from behind. "Vanessa Brown was messed up. Didn't her dad run out on her or something?"

"Yeah."

"Rose is probably just going through a phase." His voice was soothing, but somehow, it only infuriated me.

"Rose doesn't go through phases."

"Everyone goes through phases."

"Not her," I denied, shaking my head yet again. "Rose stays grounded. _I_ go through phases. She feeds off the them."

"She's fully entitled to making her own mistakes." His hand found the skin under my t-shirt and was now tracing patterns, making it tingle. It was a little distracting, to say the least. "She'll go back to normal, I promise."

I sighed. "Do you think she's doing it for Scorpius? Did he say something -"

"No," Al said flatly, dropping his head on my shoulder. "No, Scorpius would ever ask for that. He's liked Rose for years."

"Oh." A small smile flitted across my face. "How long did you fancy me?" Al stiffened a little, the tips of his ears reddening ever so slightly.

"A while."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

I turned so I could press a kiss on his jaw. "Since first year, for me."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" I asked teasingly, pulling back and grinning at him. "Here I am, telling you that I've been pining after you for seven years, and all you can say is -"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

My jaw dropped. He didn't just ask that. He couldn't have asked that. Why would my boyfriend of a _month_ ask me to move in with him when I just told him I wasn't ready to have sex. I mean, isn't that what it means?

But when I looked at Al, I could tell; he was being serious. Despite the fact that we had discussed our freaking boundaries an hour ago, he was asking me to move with him. I assumed he'd gotten some place to stay, and just blurted out some random nonsense. He didn't _really_ want me to move in. Of course not.

And wow, we've really been sitting out here for an _hour_? It's a wonder my butt isn't sore.

Shit.

It's sore.

The dilemmas I have to go through, really.

"Move in... here? In this house?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"No," he answered. He was nervous. I could tell. "I'm getting a flat somewhere. Maybe near Hogsmeade."

"In a flat. With you."

"You don't have to!" he said quickly, retracting himself from how he had somehow gotten his limbs tangled in mine. He seemed really nervous now. "I mean, I might not even get it until next year, after the first year of teacher's college, but since we're going to different schools and we might not be able to see each other so often, I thought it would be nice. Since I'm not going to break up with you for a long time."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You're really not?"

"No!" he blurted, almost looking horrified. "I've fancied you since second ye – err, since the second I realized that you… are… so amazing," he tacked on weakly, practically sweating under my raised eyebrow.

Nice save, Al. Nice save.

(AND SECOND YEAR?

HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP.

I LOVE THIS BOY SO MUCH.)

"Really?" I said softly, smiling as I moved back closer to him. "Second year?"

He visibly (and audibly) swallowed as I straddled him. Al reached out to grasp my hips.

"Maybe," he admitted. His face was like a tomato, it was so red. "But my _point_ is that I'm not letting you go so easily. And that's why I thought we should live together."

I started kissing his jaw. "Really?"

"Yeah."

His breath hitched as my teeth grazed his earlobe. "And we'd have separate rooms?"

"Umm…" He seemed to be contemplating it, but maybe he just couldn't think anymore with his girlfriend practically mauling him. "Separate rooms… I… umm… are you sure?"

"Separate beds, maybe?" I murmured, kissing down his neck and sucking at certain points.

"I… I don't… know… if… _mmm._" He shuddered with a moan, his eyes fluttering shut. "Not if you keep doing that."

"I'm testing your self-control," I told him, grinning widely as I pulled back. He opened his eyes, probably annoyed that I'd stopped. "If we're living together, how do I know you'll wait if I want to?"

"That's cruel," he whined. I laughed. "I wouldn't ever force anything on you."

"You wouldn't seduce me, hmm?" I wiggled on top of him. He groaned.

"What do you think _you're_ doing, hypocrite?" he asked. I shrugged innocently, and the next thing I knew, he'd flipped me over and was snogging the life out of me. And as much as I was enjoying it – scratch that, _really_ enjoying this – he'd pushed me so I was lying down and my back was digging into the roof. All in the name of his hormones.

He was _not_ getting away with this.

Somehow, through my haze, I'd managed to slide my hands oh-so-subtly in his hair… then around the back of his neck. Slowly – _very_ slowly – down his back. And then to his arse.

Now, don't put your mind in the gutter! Didn't I make it _very_ clear that I wanted to wait at least a _little _while until we take our relationship to a more intimate stage? I mean, we may have wanted each other for years, but that doesn't mean we can date for a month and do anything "special" before we've even went on our first date.

Nope. I wanted to see what that parchment was that was tucked into his back pocket and making his oh-so-fine arse glow like a Christmas tree.

Unfortunately, like most people, Al seemed to have hypersensitivity in this area.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, panting slightly. I reached one hand back up to his neck and forced his lips on mine, as if to say, '_Don't worry about it.'_

I wanted to see what he was hiding, okay?

He probably got the message… or maybe he forgot. I felt around for the slip of parchment, careful not to alert Al of my intentions. It was difficult. He kept pulling back to look at me and then losing himself in the kiss again. I had a plan, here. He had to stop noticing how I was poking at his butt.

But finally, the slip of parchment came free.

Right around the time Al came to his senses.

"What are you _doing_?" he demanded, resting his elbows on the roof to lift him up and look at me, still sounding out-of-breath. I froze, wondering exactly how I was going to sneak this parchment out of his sight.

Maybe I hadn't exactly thought this through.

"What do you mean?"

His cheeks reddened again. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Not really, no."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"LOOK, A FLYING SQUIRREL!"

He spun around, probably more because I had pointed with my free hand and yelled rather than for the supposed flying squirrel, and in that time, I'd sneaked the parchment past him with my ninja-like skills.

I wasn't _that_ stealthy, since I didn't factor in how Al would look back after processing what I'd said.

"Hey!" he shouted, face screwing up in – panic? I scrambled back, holding out my hands in front of me. Where his precious glowing paper was.

"Let's be rational, here," I tried to reason. He wasn't listening.

"Give that back."

"What is it?"

"Give it back."

"I'm going to open it if you don't tell me –"

At that, he'd pounced. I wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but suddenly we were rolling around, both clutching the paper tightly, trying to get it without ripping it. Wrestling on top of a roof. Fear grabbed me as we rolled closer to the edge.

Shit, this totally wasn't worth the paper.

So I let it go. And maybe Al had the same idea, because he let go, too. It caught in the breeze and floated off the roof, somewhere into the backyard. For a split second, we glanced back up at each other.

It's _on, _Potter.


	3. Racing Marigolds

**Chapter Three: Racing Marigolds  
><strong>

Have you ever raced on a roof?

I can assure you that this is a safety hazard and that no one should _ever_ try this at home. I don't care how fun you think this is or if you think you'll be exempt from falling to your doom because your roof is flat.

(Umm… okay, maybe you can try it for that last one.)

(Actually, don't. I will not be held responsible for this.)

But seriously, I repeat: DO. NOT. TRY. THIS. AT. HOME.

We watched the parchment flutter to the ground, and the next thing I knew, Al and I were bolting back through the window and into the house. Al stumbled through first. I caught up to him in the hallway, yanked him back, and practically flew down the stairs and out the back door. I spotted the parchment immediately and went for it.

Then, out of nowhere, Al threw himself on top of me, I fell onto him, he fell onto the grass, and then he was hovering above me, his hands pinning my arms to the ground. I groaned loudly.

The parchment was only two metres away.

_So. Close._

"Move, Al," I panted, squirming and wiggling violently. What did he think he was doing? I WAS WINNING THIS RACE. Against a fit Quidditch player!

Al grinned from above me. "Can't do it."

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER."

"Not happening!" he sang, horribly off-key, might I add.

I kicked him in frustration, but he merely groaned loudly and didn't move. I cried out in frustration. "Bloody hell, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't _seem_ like nothing!"

"Soph, I swear," he said gently, leaning down and kissing me, "it's nothing bad. And I'll tell you what's on it."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." He paused, trying to keep from grinning. "If you move in with me."

I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. I didn't know why he had this sudden urge to have me move in with him and see me all the time, but I couldn't deny that I kind of wanted to.

Okay, so I really wanted to.

SHUSH.

"_Fine,_" I grumbled, and he whooped in delight. I kicked him again. "I'll move in with you. But you have to promise I won't do all the cleaning."

"Deal," he said happily, kissing me again. He rolled off of me and lunged for the parchment. I stood as he folded it and stuck back into his pocket. "Thanks, Soph."

I smiled and turned to the pool – only to find everyone staring at us.

Huh. Seems like we've become the source of entertainment.

I turned a bright red. "What're you all looking at?" I demanded. Immediately, they looked away, as if they weren't watching the entire time.

Losers.

I skipped over to the pool and sat down beside Rose by the edge of the pool. The couple had finished swapping spit by now (thankfully), and Scorpius' hand was now resting on her thigh, creeping upwards. I had to shut my eyes.

Ew ew ew _ew_ EW.

Do you realize how long it'll take for that mental image out of my brain?!

"So, Rose," I said, hoping my voice wasn't _too_ high pitched, "what've you been up to this summer?"

"Nothing much, just going to the beach," she said cheerfully. I shuddered. Rose was never _this_ cheerful. And why was she just _letting_ Scorpius touch her like that?

Does. Not. Compute.

"So, you're the new girlfriend, huh?"

I turned around to find my brother and his latest object of his affections in the pool chairs. Luke was still drooling over Scarlett, who was talking to – me? She looked curious, but a there was a flash of jealousy in her eyes when Al came and sat beside me.

"You know, I do have a _name_," I said lightly, taking Al's hand and turning back to Rose. She hadn't even noticed the exchange between Al's ex-stalker and mine – very un-Rose-like. "Where did you –"

"What's your name?"

Bitch just interrupted me.

She did _not_ just do that.

I turned around with gritted teeth, but Al was the one who answered. "Her name is Sophia."

"Sophia," she repeated softly.

"So," Luke said loudly, finally noticing the tension arising between his sister and fantasy wife, "what do you like to do for fun?"

Scarlett cringed before turning back to my brother. "Err… I like swimming."

"So does my sister, apparently," Al mumbled, squeezing my hand as he watched Lily and Aiden splashing each other from the opposite side of the pool. I felt my features soften as I watched them; Aiden looked so happy compared to any other girl he'd been with before. I didn't understand how Al wasn't okay with that.

Well. Other than the fact that Aiden was looking down Lily's bikini.

Details.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I heard Luke say.

"No, that's okay."

"Are you sure?" I turned, and sure enough, Luke was grinning maniacally at Scarlett, who was holding her hands up in front of her, pleading. He scooped her up, and she let out a small scream. "It'd be fun!"

I giggled as she started gripping at Luke's bare chest in fear – probably his intention. I, only the other hand, was receiving mental scarring that I really did not need. I buried my face in Al's shirt and groaned.

"That's so gross," I moaned, and he laughed.

"I think he's going to – ah, shit –"

Al suddenly pulled at my torso and dragged me backwards and off the pool deck. I landed on the grass as Luke threw Scarlett into the pool. Then jumped in afterwards. Water splashed everywhere, including on Rose and Scorpius.

Rose let out a shriek of horror. Scorpius didn't even seem to notice.

_Seriously_?

I wriggled out of Al's grip and snuck up on Scorpius' other side, where he wasn't still ogling Rose. I leaned in, my lips very close to his ear and took a deep breath.

"BOO!"

He jumped from my eardrum-shattering voice, and I pushed him into the pool.

Don't look at me like that.

"SOPHIA!" Scorpius bellowed as he emerged. I was laughing. Al was rolling in the grass from laughing so hard. Even Rose was laughing.

"You deserved it," I said, shrugging and turning to Rose. "And why the hell are you letting him touch you like that?"

She waved a hand. "Oh, it's not as though he hasn't done it before."

… _what_?

OH MY GOD THEY HAD SEX.

I covered my ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALA."

"Soph," she began, annoyed.

"SORRY, SOPHIA IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE. BEEEEEEP."

"SOPH –"

"Well, if you don't want to swim, would you like to ride my broom?"

… _what_ did my brother just say?

We all turned to see them in the pool, Scarlett gaping at Luke, who seemed pretty sincere in his… proposal. I don't think he realized that he was talking to a muggle, and he just talked about his _broom,_ which can refer to his… well, you know…

Scarlett slapped Luke across the face.

Anyone else see that coming?

He stared after her as she swam to the edge and climbed out, grabbing her purple beach towel and stomping inside. He turned to us as soon as she left, confused. "What did I do?" Al slammed his palm to his face, and Scorpius groaned.

"You shit head, she's a muggle," said Rose, sounding a bit like herself again.

Luke turned a deep red before quickly scrambling out of the pool. "Shit. I have to – _shit._ How do I explain that?"

"Make sure you don't say another sexual innuendo," Al suggested, sounding a bit like he wanted to punch his best friend in the face. _I _wanted to. Maybe we could gang up on him and attack Luke when he's not looking.

I am the best sister ever.

Luke ran off after Scarlett. With his luck, he'd probably walk in on her and piss her off even more. My brother can be pretty dense sometimes.

"Soph?" I looked back to Al, who was now standing awkwardly and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Want to continue our tour?"

"Sure," I said, trying to stand, but Rose put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Can we talk?" she asked tentatively, biting her lip.

"Of course."

"After." She glanced at Scorpius, who was getting out of the pool. More like ogling. And although I could see why, it was still weird. Scorp is like my brother. One I could scare into jumping into a pool and not even feel guilty about it.

"All right." I glanced at Al. "I think my boyfriend is getting a tad impatient, anyway."

"Oi!"

"See you later!" I called, jumping up and taking Al's hand. He began to lead me further into his backyard; when I looked back, Rose and Scorpius were already snogging again.

This is why they're not a cute couple. Swapping spit is not _cute._

"Stop worrying about Rose," Al told me, sliding an arm around my waist and bringing me into his side as we walked. "You haven't seen her for a month. This change has been pretty gradual, since I haven't even noticed."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He kissed the side of my hair. "She's still Rose, even if she giggles annoyingly and wears a lot more pink. She'll always be a good friend to you."

"I never really doubted that."

"Good."

"I guess I sort of overreacted," I admitted. Al laughed, and I elbowed him. "Shut up. Where are you leading me?"

"To the greenhouse," he said, gesturing to the small glass building ahead.

"Why?"

"It's part of the world-famous tour of the Potter home." He grinned cheekily and held the door open when we reached the building. The place was one room, the walls lined with plants, things hanging off the ceiling, green stems swirling everywhere. It was pretty much gardener's paradise.

But I was no gardener.

"This is nice," I said politely. And hot. And very humid.

"I hung out here a lot when I was a kid," he said, closing the door and putting his arms around my waist. "I loved this place. Especially when we were playing hide-and-seek."

I smiled and leaned into his touch. "Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed me gently. "I know it's not the cleanest place, but I just wanted to show it to you."

I grinned and kissed him, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. "Thank you." He chuckled against my lips and kissed me harder, sliding his hands up my torso and into my hair. I shivered, despite the heat and dampness.

Al began pushing me back until the back of my knees hit a flowerbed, and the next thing I knew, I'd fallen on top of it. I landed in the flowers, but I was a little bit busy with the fact that Al was straddling me to notice which flowers they were. Because his lips were a whole lot more interesting. And then his tongue.

I moaned softly as his fingertips disappeared beneath my shirt, brushing softly against my hips. His lips dipped down to my neck. I didn't know how he made it feel so good. It was like his touch sparked across my skin. He kissed my neck softly, lovingly, moving down to my collarbone.

Suddenly, there was a slight whirring sound from somewhere in greenhouse. Al lifted his head just in time for us to see automated sprinklers begin to spray water across the greenhouse, sprinkling water onto all the plants… and us. We sat frozen for a few moments, watching as we were soon drenched.

Wasn't sure why we didn't move, but at least wasn't so hot anymore.

I giggled, and Al dropped his forehead back onto mine, smiling. "I love you," he whispered.

I kissed his damp lips. "I love you, too."

"I love my marigolds. Or I did, anyway."

We broke apart to find Al's mum standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, glowering at us. Actually, it was more like she was very angry at the fact that my butt was crushing her precious marigolds. I looked back a very guilty-looking Al.

Whoops.


	4. The Lists

**Chapter Four: The Lists**

So there I was, crushing Mrs. Potter's prized marigolds, Al straddling me, both of us wet – no, soaked to the bone from the wretched sprinklers, been caught snogging, and all I could think about was the fact that I'd said yes to moving in with Al.

Maybe being rained on had snapped me back to reality or something, but I just realized I agreed to moving in with a guy I'd been dating for a _month._ My parents would never let me get away with that.

Of course, I'd been in love with him for seven years.

There is _that_ minor detail.

I was jerked back to the present when Al scrambled off of me, his face a deep shade of red. "Mum, we were just –"

"Snogging, I can see that," Mrs. Potter said dryly, crossing her arms. "Snogging is only allowed where we can see you. Out."

"I'm really sorry –" I began.

"_Out._"

Al grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the flower bed. I stumbled, nearly tripping as we pushed past Mrs. Potter. Al gave a small laugh when the door slammed shut.

"Well, that was fun," he said nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Is your tour over yet? Or do you have more places you'd like to snog me?"

He grinned, pulling me into his chest and kissing me. "One more."

ooo

"You snogged Al underneath sprinklers."

"It was a bit like kissing in the rain," I confessed happily, towelling the ends of my hair. Rose and I had decided to stay outside while everyone else watched a movie, so we could finally talk properly. I have to say: I missed my best friend just as much as my boyfriend.

Sorry, Al.

We thought it would be a great time to catch up (and dry off, in my case). We lay in the grass like we did at Hogwarts when exams were over, or at the beginning of the year when it was still warm. Back when things were peaceful and we didn't have to worry about boys coming in between us.

"That's sweet," she commented, smiling. "And you're moving in together? I knew you two are crazy for each other, but isn't that going a little fast?"

"Compared to you and Scorpius?" I asked teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She blushed – another un-Rose-like thing to do – and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we moved pretty fast."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, elbowing her side. "Use protection, dearies."

"Soph!" We collapsed into a fit of giggles, faces flaming. Rose didn't used to giggle as much as I did, but I think I could live with that. And maybe her Pink Devil issues. Maybe even the fact that she had sex before I did.

"I don't want to grow up," I said, smiling sadly. "I feel like everything's moving too fast. Al wants to live together. We're not going back to Hogwarts. We're going to have to get a _job _soon."

"Yes, everything's changing," Rose agreed. "But some of those changes are for the better. Al loves you enough to have you around all the time. You don't have to do Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore."

"True." I chuckled and nudged her again. "All right, spill."

"What?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know…" I teased, nudging her again. "Doing the nasty with Scorpius."

She laughed, blushing. "Oh. It was good."

"Really."

"Uh huh."

"So good it prompted a wardrobe change?" She nudged me this time, and I laughed. "Come on, Rose, you freaked me out pretty badly. You've become what I like to call the Pink Devil."

"I have _not_," she said, affronted.

"Your entire outfit clashes with your hair, my friend." She laughed, and I closed my eyes against the sun. "Did Scorpius say something?"

"Nah." She paused. "I suppose this was my way of trying to grow up a bit. Wear girly clothes. Not be another brother on the Tornadoes Quidditch reserve team."

"Scorpius is okay with that?"

"He doesn't care. If anything, he's pleased I'm showing more skin." I laughed again, and Rose gave me a guilty look. "Sorry for freaking you out, Soph."

"No worries, I'm easily frightened." I suddenly snickered. "Like Scorpius."

Rose agreed. A little while later, when we stood and hugged, I almost initiated our secret handshake, but with our growing up and all, Rose wasn't exactly enthusiastic. Poop.

… I suppose "poop" isn't exactly the most mature word.

Oh well.

We went inside where the boys and Lily were watching some movie. Al still had some getting used to Aiden and Lily, but he'd come around. Luke had struck out _again_ and forced Scarlett to leave – but he's young. He'd find somebody. Rose and Scorpius were crazy about each other. Al and I had some big steps to take – if not in the immediately, soon enough.

I guess for now, we could just enjoy things before worrying about the future.

_Epilogue_

"Don't drop that!"

"I won't!"

"Seriously Al, there's some really – DON'T!"

"I was just messing around," Al teased as he stopped pretending to drop the box full of very expensive and fragile items. I groaned. "Sheesh, Soph, lighten up."

"I'm tired," I moaned, leaning against the railing as we trudged upstairs. "Aren't you?"

"Yep. This is the last box."

"Thank Merlin."

"I should get a thank you for all this lifting," he said suggestively as we reached the landing. I laughed at his wiggling eyebrows and pressed my lips to his.

"Good?" I asked sweetly.

"One more?" he asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards our apartment – our _new_ apartment – and unlocked the door.

If there was anything I'd leaned in the past four years of dating Al, it was that talking out our problems solved everything. We decided to wait moving in together until after we were finished school. When I missed him when things got busy, we arranged a date night. Little things like that kept everything from falling apart, and even though there were bumps in the road, we were still together. I still loved him.

Too much, even.

"Our new place," Al said happily, wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind. The apartment was a good size, fully furnished and beautiful. Not to mention a little messy.

"I love it already."

"Me too. We need to invite everyone over soon," he said, and I agreed. Rose and Scorpius were still going strong (and Rose learned how to dress). Lily and Aiden had broken up – age gap and long distance sucked, I guess – but Luke had _finally_ found a girl who wasn't a muggle or hated Quidditch.

Yeah, he'd begun dating a Quidditch player.

He was doing pretty well on the Puddlemere team, though. Luke was soon becoming the most desirable male player in England, much to my dismay.

I mean, _ew._ He's my brother.

Aiden had gotten a job in journalism. He loved interviewing people – well, talking to them, flattering them and then figuring out their dirty secrets. It's what he'd always been good at, and he was beginning to work his way to the top.

As for Rose and Scorpius, they'd had a hard enough time balancing Scorpius' ministry job and Rose's Quidditch career. I knew that Rose really wanted to get married soon; they were still in love as ever.

And so were Al and I. His teaching and my healing balanced out quite well, especially since he decided to home school every kid in St. Mungo's who didn't get a chance to go to Hogwarts because they were sick.

I love him.

"Soph," Al whispered in my ear, kissing right underneath it. "Remember that parchment from all those years ago that I didn't let you see?"

"The one that made your arse glow?" I squealed and turned around as he grabbed at mine. "Yes, yes, I remember!"

"It was actually… I made myself a challenge, he said, pulling the old parchment from his jeans pocket. There it was, crumpled and frayed, but still glowing. He opened it and held it out to me. "I said if I snogged you in my bed, the roof and the greenhouse, I'd get something, guaranteed."

I giggled. "Seriously? What did you get?"

"I'd get to snog you in the fourth place." He pulled the list out of my hand and threw it somewhere before pulling on the loops of my belt to pull me closer. "You'd forgotten, remember? I said I had one more place to snog you, but you talked to Rose and forgot all about it."

"I guess so," I said, racking my bran. "Fourth place to snog…"

"Here."

My breath hitched. "What?"

"I said if I snogged you in all three places, I'd be guaranteed to snog you in our new apartment." He cupped my face and kissed me. "And here we are."

I was so overcome with joy at this, I'd knocked Al back into a wall with the force of my enthusiasm. I kissed him over and over, becoming giddier with every kiss, every second.

"Al, that is…" I kissed him again. "Merlin, it has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "The Snogging List, as I called it."

I kissed him again, as lovingly as I could. "You and your lists. You didn't need either to win me over, you know that? Not the Bucket List, and not the Snogging List."

"They worried you so much," he teased, "but you had nothing to be afraid of. Everything works out in the end."

And later, when I found the outline of a ring box in his back pocket, I had to agree.

THE END


End file.
